Without a touch
by LegacyChick
Summary: *sighs* I don't know how to form a good summary for this one, so I'll just say that much: it includes Cody, Ted and a hot whole-body-massage. Warning: Slash! Don't like, don't read.


**I had the idea for this One-shot ever since I wrote the massage-scene in "Couples"... and here it finally is. I hope you gals enjoy it. First piece of Codiasi in a long while!**

**And don't forget to leave me reviews, many, many reviews (also for "SmutFest") ... Codes will come and give ya a massage as a thank you! :)**

**Warning: Slash... I wouldn't say Smut, cause there really is no sex... but let's say that it involves sexual stimulation! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own a computer that makes weird noises... a moping Cody, a totally boring Randy and some other muses. That's pretty much all. Characters sadly belong to WWE and its writers.**

* * *

„Codes, please!"

Ted was squirming underneath, wriggling and writhing to get free under the vice-like grip of Cody's thighs, his boxer-shorts covered ass rubbing against the younger mans jeans-covered groin doing nothing but to put a victorious smirk on his full lips.

"Teddy… I told you… you stay still! Hands to yourself! I wanna practice this on you and you agreed!"

The young brunette swatted his thigh, earning a frustrated sigh from his older lover, Ted's blond head hitting the pillow again as he buried his face in it, capitulating.

"Damnit, Codes… I didn't get any since we saw us the last time… TWO FUCKING months ago… You can't seriously think I'll keep still with you on top of me?"

The pillow did a good job in drowning out the words, but not enough for Cody to miss them, smirk even growing as he started to knead the sore, tense muscles of Ted's shoulders, leaning down to brush his lips over the writhing blonde's ear in a hushed whisper.

"If you're a nice boy and let me massage you… you can do anything you want to me after I'm done."

It went straight to his groin.

Smooth, skilled hands continued their torture, expert movements kneading all the knobs, all the tenseness out of the throbbing muscles, shoulders, neck, spine, mouth staying right next to Ted's ear, tongue darting out every now and then to lick the lobe, a moan here and there escaping his pouty lips as he knew how much it would turn on his lover.

His covered cock was jumping and painfully throbbing with every single movement, every single writhe of Ted's hips, the pleased moans and satisfied sighs doing nothing to calm Cody down. Still, he remained focused on the task at hand… underneath his hands. He had set himself a goal… and he was sure he was going to reach it tonight.

"Why did ya learn it anyways?"

He was referring to the massage the young brunette was giving him, and had been practicing for months already, but in no way or form he'd give away his true reason.

"Just to make ya happy, babe."

If Ted had turned around, he would have seen the devilish smirk on Cody's handsome features, but gladly for him, the older man was in no mood to move at all anymore, his muscles finally relaxing, whole body limb and in a state of bliss, enjoying the practiced hands of the young brunette. "All for you, Teddy."

His groin moved lower, along with his hands, Ted's spine and his lower back his next objects of desire as his lean fingers kept on kneading and rubbing, lips following the path of his hands, kissing the red, freshly massaged spots of the blonde's smooth skin. He could feel him squirming underneath, could even imagine how "big" he already was, Ted's stifled moans being prove enough to him as he continued his ministrations, kissing, blowing hot air on the reddened skin, kneading and effacing.

"Fuck, Codes… feels good… really good."

The brunette's smirk only grew at this as he shifted further down the slightly sweating body, hands passing the boxershorts-clad ass, so very inviting, tempting, and went straight to the muscular thighs of his lover. Only the slightest brush by his fingertips made Ted's body shiver, tiny hairs on his legs forming goose bumps, biting his lips in an attempt to muffle the wanton moan escaping his lips. "You like that, baby?"

He was only capable of nodding his head, not trusting his voice any longer as Cody started to firmly efface the strong thighs of the blond, HIS blond, licking his lips when the older man's hips rose off the mattress, face buried deeper and deeper into the pillow. A groan, unearthly, almost animalistic emitted from deep within Ted's throat as Cody's fingers "involuntarily" traveled underneath his boxershorts, brushing over the firm, ample-like cheeks of the blonde, the younger man having to stifle a rather girly giggle at the reaction he got out of his man.

"Damn, Codes… don't… do this to me!"

Again, he leaned forward, this time brushing his lips over the tingling spine of his older lover as he smirked up at him, his bare chest coming in contact with Ted's entire ass, hands gliding down his thighs again. "Don't do what, babe?" Hands making their way up again, fingertips barely contacting the soft skin, he made sure to this time squeeze the firm buttocks as he licked his lips. "That?"

Ted's hips bucked up into the touch, another groan escaping him, his girth already painfully hard, pulsing, wanting, needing to be touched as his boxershorts became wetter and wetter. If the young man kept teasing him, he would not be able to hold back for much longer. Those skilled, lean fingers, so soft, so talented, felt like heaven after so many months of abstinence.

"Keep still, babe… or I'll stop right now… and leave." The muttered curse got drowned out by the pillow in his face, the blond really trying his damnest now not to move, hands tightly grasping onto the sheets next to his head, biting his lips for good measure, toes digging into the mattress as he concentrated on the pleasing, satisfying and yes, relaxing, movements of his younger lovers hands.

Not long after, the brunette's fingers arrived at his feet, ticklish feet, Ted trying to scoot away from his touch out of a whole other reason this time, but Cody's hips held him still in a vice-like grip.

"Breath, babe… believe me, I know what I'm doing here."

He tried, for a few seconds at least until he could not bear it any longer, pulling his feet away from the practiced, yet unwanted actions. Cody sighed, shaking his head as he let Ted pull free, swatting his now relaxed thighs with both his hands. "Okay… let me try something else then."

Shifting again until he was on his knees at the end of the bed, the young brunette tightly grabbed the wriggling calves, keeping them in place as he lowered his head, swiping his tongue over the back of Ted's left foot, the older man instantly giggling. However, the girlish loud turned into a guttural moan as soon as his younger lover took his toe into his talented mouth, sucking it in, swirling his tongue around it. "Ow… shit…"

He knew it would work, seeing Ted's ass moving up once again, his grip on the sheets tightening as his whole body tensed. Keeping his lips locked around the toe, his hands started working on the other foot, the blond distracted enough now not to care as he started to knead and push, literally buttons, having learned enough to know exactly what he was doing.

"Fuck… Codes… can't ya wrap those lips… around… something else?" The young brunette knew the question would come, still he had to chuckle around the unusual body-part filling his mouth, squeezing Ted's calf with one of his hands while the other one continued to glide over his foot. With a "Pop" he let go of him, placing a soft kiss into the middle of his sole. "Turn around, babe!"

Now for the finale!

Ted grinned, thinking he'd finally get what he wanted, as he turned around onto his back, blue eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration staring straight back into his lust-clouded orbs as he licked his lips hungrily, arching a brow. "Ya gonna give me more?"

He had been right, Ted's proud erection forming a tent underneath the clamp boxershorts sign enough that his massage had had the desired effect so far. He could almost see it throb, hear it screaming for attention as he swallowed down the moan wanting to escape at the sheer image of his lover being so reacting to his touch.

Nodding, with an almost sadistic smirk on his lips, Cody crawled back onto his lovers body but only up to his knees, settling himself on top of him, his hips locking the blond in as he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss, accompanied by a soft blow right beneath his navel, husking in more than just a seductive tone "I'm gonna give you my all…"

His hands hovered right above Ted's waistband, fingertips brushing over the V leading to the blonde's truly most erogenous zone, but instead of lifting the flimsy material of his skin, Cody's fingers made a beeline for the muscular thighs again, eyes staying fixed on his lovers surprised features.

The smiling brunette made sure his fingers never really came in contact with Ted's sex, but massaged close enough to send a jolt of pleasure through the blonde's body every single time he kneaded the tense skin on his inner thighs. He could not help the moan escaping himself when Ted threw his head back into the pillow, bottom lip tightly tucked in between his teeth, hands firmly holding onto the bed sheets, fingers digging into the soft material, hips arching off the bed. It was a sight for his sore eyes.

He knew it would not take long anymore and decided to up his game by leaning back down until his face was on eye-level with the throbbing, hidden desire of his older lover, mouthing the already clamp spot on his boxershorts, seeing the long, thick sex twitch underneath. His fingers traveled further up, tips just slightly brushing over the pulsing balls, enough to feel how hard they were, ready to burst and it only took him a few more strokes of the sensitive flesh close to the blonde's throbbing length, a few skilled movements of his fingers, one more hot breath lingering right above the older mans groin and Ted was a goner.

Breath hitching, fingers digging, lower back bucking, eyes rolling into the back of his head, Ted let go of a string of explicates as his cock twitched through his release, stream after stream of sticky white ribbons covering, filling the insides of his boxers. Cody's eyes stayed locked on the satisfied features of his lover, licking his lips hungrily, baby-blues filled with desire as he watched the beautiful face contort in pure ecstasy.

A proud smirking gracing his lips, he finally lowered himself on his hands and knees so he was hovering over the still panting blond, lips barely touching as he brushed their groins together, husked, hoarse whisper reaching Ted's ear in a blur "Just for you, baby."

Eyes fluttering open, satisfied sigh escaping his smiling lips, Ted stared straight into the warm, lovingly orbs of the young brunette, his weak, limp bones trying to move as he reached out for the angelic face to cup it in his cheeks, thumbs brushing over those full, pouting lips he had missed for so long. "The face of an angel, but the mind of a devil… You're so very evil, babe."

Before Cody could retort though, Ted had already captured his lips with his own, soft, sweet, loving, strong, sweating palms keeping him in place as he showed him just how much he had missed him and the young brunette surely did not protest, for once tonight letting the older man take control.

* * *

**Cody: I do not really have to massage everyone who reviews, do I?**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Cody: *pouts* Always sacrifize the poor little kid.**

**Me: I thought you're a man?**

**Cody: *sticks tongue out at me* So not the point!**


End file.
